1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an energy absorptive impalement protection system that is utilized in preventing impalement and minimizing injuries due to impact with the end of a concrete reinforcing bar or other similar type of bar. The energy absorptive impalement protection system is comprised of a protective cover apparatus that is designed to meet and surpass Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) standards for construction worksites.
The protective cover apparatus has a simplified construction that is comprised of a base that is removably attached to an end of a reinforcing bar, a metal band on the base that surrounds the bar end and reinforces the base against side-to-side movement relative to the bar in response to an impact force, a metal impact plate on the base that absorbs and distributes the force of impact, and a resilient, compressible and stretchable cap on the base that together with the base encloses the band and impact plate in the apparatus and also absorbs some of the force of impact. Should a person fall on a bar end covered by the protective cover apparatus of the invention, the apparatus absorbs the initial kinetic energy of the impact while distributing the point of impact over a greater surface area to prevent impalement and minimize injuries.
2. Related Prior Art
Prior art concrete reinforcement bar (rebar) protective covers prevent impalement of a person falling onto an end of a bar by distributing the force of impact over a greater surface area than the surface area of the bar end. This basic functioning of prior art rebar protective covers is required by OSHA standards. However, prior art rebar protective covers do not address the issue of absorbing the energy of impact. They are basically designed to distribute the force of impact over a greater area. Therefore, the kinetic energy of a human body impacting with a rebar protective cover is absorbed by the compression and deformation of the portion of the human body that impacts with the cover. While prior art rebar protective covers may prevent impalement of the portion of the human body impacting the cover, prior art covers still present a high risk for serious injuries, both internal and external, due to the force of impact.